Whirlwind
by MayMooCow
Summary: PietroJeanScott, ScottRogueRemy, ahh love triangles, my fav! neway, what's a telepath to do when 2 boys like her? Rogue is having some boy troubles herslf, Lancitty, Jott, Jeitro, Romy, Scrogue


Okay in this ficcy Jean and Scott r going out, just clarifying! ^-^ the idea for the Kitty/Lance part came from one of my fav. Ff.net writers  
  
Here we go:  
  
"Aw, please Scott! Come with me!!"  
  
"Nope" Scott replied to the pleading telepath.  
  
Kitty and Lance were going out on a date, and Jean being Kitty's best friend wanted to go and watch. She wanted to make sure Lance didn't try anything.  
  
"Fine Scott! Your really going to make me go and sit in that fancy restaurant all by myself?" she pouted her bottom lip.  
  
"Sorry, Jean, but it's not right to spy on them, even if it is Lance."  
  
"Always the boy-scout!" she replied laughing.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well, see you later." She said.  
  
"Have fun sticking your nose in other people's business!"  
  
He bent over and pulled her lips into his for a brief moment. For some reason every time he kissed her it felt like the first time.  
  
"Bye!" she said walking towards the taxi.  
  
Scott watched her walk away. She had curled her hair into ringlets that hung down on her face. She was wearing a red spaghetti-strap dress that stopped just before her knees.  
  
*Damn, nice ass* he thought  
  
*I heard that!* she projected into his head. He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. Jean giggled and proceeded into the cab.  
  
  
  
At the restaurant Jean paced outside a couple times. She really didn't want to go into that high-class of a place by herself. Little known to her someone else just got to the very same restaurant, and to watch the very same people.  
  
Pietro pulled a hand through his white hair.(A/N-Pietro is 18 just like J + S)  
  
He saw the figure of girl from behind. She had beautiful hair, and a great ass, he thought.  
  
"Hey, babe why don't you and I-I-I-I!!" he stopped his sentence as Jean turned around.  
  
"Pietro?"  
  
"Jean?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Probably the same as you, I'm just making sure litter-box girl doesn't try to pull Lance into the X-Men."  
  
"Whatever!" Jean was pissed off that he was making fun of her friend.  
  
He opened the door to go in and held it for her.  
  
"So, why are you just standing out here?" he asked. He never realized how beautiful she was.  
  
"To be honest-I don't want to eat alone. Hey? Umm, would you mind it if I sit with you? A girl would die if she had eat alone here."  
  
He shrugged, "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
So far, Jean thought, Pietro was actually kind of ...cool! He pulled her chair out for her, made pleasant conversation, and was an over-all gentleman!   
  
Pietro thought Jean was cool too, and DEFINITELY hot. He was actually developing a crush for her.  
  
They talked and talked, laughed and laughed, and completely forgot to watch Lance and Kitty. But Kitty and Lance had seen them and were amused over the fact that those two got along quite well. They left 2 hrs. Before Jean and pietro realized they were gone.  
  
"Shit!" Jean said, "they left! I have to get home."  
  
"I'll take you."  
  
They stepped outside and Pietro picked Jean up with ease.  
  
Stronger than he looks Jean thought about her new friend.  
  
He started running and everything seemed a blur.  
  
*It's like ecstasy*  
  
Before she knew it they were at the institute.  
  
"Adrenaline rush, isn't it?" he said. Jean nodded.  
  
"Thanks for tonight." She said.  
  
"Anytime, hey did you get Mr. Kelliher's history assignment? That class made no sense to me!" He needed an excuse to see her again, and besides he was failing that class.  
  
"Yea, I can help you after school if you want."  
  
"Great! See ya' later!" he bent over and kissed her cheek then sped away.  
  
Jean stood there for a moment then headed indoors.  
  
Unbeknownst to her Scott was watching the whole thing.  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW! please, if you want a next chappy you have too! Romyness soon1 I first have to set the pace for it ! 


End file.
